


The Second Rule of Fight Club

by agenthaywood



Series: Agents of S.M.U.T. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gets Resolved, unresolved UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Sparring Gone Hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Rule of Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm several days behind, but I had a damn ethics paper due and that took everything from me. It's done now and I just have to do revisions which aren't that bad.

The Second Rule of Fight Club

 

DON’T FUCK IN FIGHT CLUB

 

Prompt 2: Sparring Gone Hot

 

Skye could get used to this side of Ward. The side she saw of him before the HYDRA reveal was nice and all, but this one was a cocky little shit that was doing all kinds of dirty things to her mind.

 

He also didn’t take it easy on her when they sparred. Granted, Skye was a lot better fighter than she used to be and her Inhuman genes included some tougher skin overall so maybe Ward just wasn’t as scared of hurting her as he used to be.

 

Ward took Skye’s forearm roughly in his hand and spun her into the padded wall. She bounced off and turned to face Ward.

 

That was when it hit her.

 

The stains on his shirt.

 

The tension in his arms.

 

The tent in his shorts.

 

Why were her legs made of gelatin?

 

“Should I even tell you that I am swimming in my shorts right now?” Skye attempted to joke but Ward just grabbed her shoulders and brought her off the ground to a searing kiss.

 

God she loved that he didn’t have the same restraint anymore.

 

Skye slipped her tongue past Ward’s lips and started clawing at his midsection trying to get a grip of his shirt.

 

She hated him in shirts.

 

Ward took the hint and released Skye’s shoulders so he could shed his shirt.

 

Skye pulled down the zipper on her black sports bra and let it fall from her sweaty body.

 

Both of their eyes glazed over at the sight of the other’s naked torso. Ward licked his lips and Skye felt her body start vibrating from the arousal.

 

“Pants,” Skye wheezed. Her voice wasn’t working any better than her legs.

 

Ward took it a step further and picked Skye up and carried her over to the weight bench in the room.

 

Mack’s weight bench.

 

That thought got pushed to the back of Skye’s mind as Ward started gnawing on the sensitive flesh of her collarbone. He was definitely going to mark her and keep Skye from wearing low-cut shirts for a while but the mixture of pleasure and pain she was feeling kept Skye from getting angry.

 

Skye swiveled her hips and in addition to Ward’s groan and the hardening of his erection, Skye managed to swing Ward around to where he sat down on the bench.

 

Ward moved his lips down and took a taut nipple into his mouth making Skye throw her head back in bliss.

 

Ward starts working his way back up to her lips, taking the time to trace a line up her throat with his tongue making Skye mewl happily. The volume increases when he ties his tongue with hers.

 

“We really shouldn’t do this here.” Ward spoke against her lips.

 

“Do you really want to walk through the base half-naked to our room or just get on with this?” Skye teased and grinded herself against Ward’s crotch making him bury his face between her breasts.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Skye gasped out when Ward started running a hand down her curves to cup her round ass.

 

Ward lifted her off of his lap to pull his shorts down enough to free his erection. Skye shed her yoga pants and straddled Ward’s hips. She guided his erection into her heat and Skye’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 

Skye grabbed the weight bar above Ward’s head and used it as leverage to drive Ward’s erection into her slick heat over and over again.

 

Skye’s moans were growing in volumes and eventually Ward just smashed her lips to his to keep the others from overhearing.

 

Mack was already going to be severely pissed off when he found out what they did to his weight bench. Ward wasn’t interested in what the others would do to him for breaking their hearing.

 

Skye’s tightened grip on the bar and the way it was vibrating told Ward that Skye was closer to the end than he was. He started meeting her thrusts more violently much to Skye’s loud approval.

 

Skye came with a scream before Ward saw white and fell over the edge with her, spilling his seed inside her welcoming body.

 

Skye laid her head on Ward’s chest and attempted to catch her breath.

 

“I don’t think this is how May wanted our training to go,” Ward kissed Skye’s forehead as she let out a small chuckle.

 

“Well, maybe she should have thought of that before she stuck us in a room together.” Skye replied before kissing Ward once, then twice. “Do you want to put your clothes on and take round two to my bunk?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ward replied.

 

\--

 

Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson watched the screen in abject horror while May held a small smirk on her face.

 

“Alright, pay up.” May demanded.

 

The others slid stacks of bills over to May.

 

“Told you to never gamble.” May said before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to get these out as frequently as I can. I've settled on the fact that I won't get done in the 30-day timeframe, but I'm finishing the 30 prompts, so be ready for a lot of smut!


End file.
